Digital marketing campaigns such as emails, advertisements included on webpages and so on, are typically provided to users in order to increase a likelihood that a user will interact with the digital marketing campaign or another digital marketing campaign toward purchase of a product or service. This is referred to as conversion. In one example of use of digital marketing campaigns and conversion, a user may be exposed to a series of emails relating to the product or service. If the emails are of interest to the user, the user may navigate to webpages that contain more information about the product or service that is a subject of the emails, functionality usable to purchase the product or service, and so forth. Each of these selections thus involves conversion of interaction of the user with respective digital marketing campaigns into other interactions with other digital marketing campaigns and/or even purchase of the product or service. Thus, configuration of the emails in a manner that is likely to be of interest to the users increases the likelihood of conversion of the users regarding the product or service.
One of the advantages of digital marketing campaigns is that a user response may be recorded and observed promptly and accurately. This enables digital marketing campaigns to be analyzed for their effectiveness, i.e. how likely the digital marketing campaigns result in conversions. By allocating money or resources to particular digital marketing campaigns that have been shown to be more effective, a company may be able to increase sales, achieve more customers, receive more webpage views, and so on.
Conventional techniques for establishing digital marketing campaign effectiveness, however, often credit the latest digital marketing campaign exposed to a user as causing conversion of the good or service. However, in practice previous digital marketing campaigns that are exposed to the user may also have an effect on conversion, which is ignored in conventional techniques. Accordingly, these conventional techniques often lead to unsatisfactory results through failure to address an effect of other digital marketing campaigns on resulting conversions.